


I Will Find my Life with You

by crazygirlne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belonging, F/M, Family, Fluff, Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan wedding set after 5b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find my Life with You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta ayedcourtdangerforyou aka goingtothetardis aka mountaingirlheidi.

It wasn't as if Emma hadn't experienced plenty of firsts with Killian Jones, so it really shouldn't surprise her that she was standing here today because of him.

She studied her reflection in the mirror. Her white dress was calf-length, swirling out and around her but stopping high enough that if she had to run, she could.

Just because it was her wedding didn't mean there wouldn't be trouble.

She wore comfortable brown boots that made her feel more like herself, despite Mary Margaret’s initial objection.

“Emma,” she’d said the week before, surrounded by the chaos of throwing together a wedding on two weeks’ notice, “you should at least look like a princess on your wedding day.”

“The dress is princess-y enough, isn’t it?” Emma had returned. “Besides, we’re in Storybrooke. It’s not like I really need to look like anybody but myself.”

“Ready to go?” Her father's calm voice broke into her thoughts, and Emma turned.

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

He cocked his head as she took his arm, and they left the safety of the small room. “I thought you _wanted_ to marry the guy. You've sure done enough to prove your love for him, and he's done the same for you. I know I didn't care for him at first, but he grew on me.”

“It's nothing to do with _him_ ,” she muttered as they left the building, bound for the outdoor aisle. “It’s this. The ceremony, the performance. It's me. I never thought I'd be here, you know? Not just getting married, but getting married surrounded by friends and family.”

David chuckled. “You won't be too surrounded. You kept your mother on a pretty tight leash with the guest list.”

“You know what I mean, though, right?” Emma hated the note of desperation that crept into her voice as the backs of the chairs came into view. She'd been through so much, been able to handle it all, and it was the idea, the reality of a wedding, of being surrounded by people who cared about her, that was sending her into a spiral.

She hoped Killian knew what he was getting into.

Her father patted her hand, tucking his arm a little more closely into his side. “It’s hard, going from having nobody, or nearly so, to having so many people you could lose again. You won't, though, Emma. You've already done the impossible to keep everyone together, more than once. This is your happy ending. You deserve it.”

Her happy ending. It sounded so cliché, but was it any worse than the white picket fence she'd already accepted from Killian and Henry? She wasn't sure whether she deserved it as her father claimed, but wanting to be with Killian, forever, that part of this whole wedding thing wasn't in question. She'd proven that, and she would again if she had to.

After all they’d been through, his proposal had been almost a non-event, marriage just something they'd somehow both known was going to happen. The wedding had been his idea, one she might have fought, but the hope shining in his eyes had been impossible to dash, especially when Henry had chimed in with his support.

So here she was, about to round a corner, literally, ready to embrace her future.

“Thanks, Dad.”

She glanced at him, took a moment to return his smile, looking away from the moisture in his eyes before she could tear up, too. She looked down the aisle as her groom came into sight. The man looked handsome in anything, she was sure, but standing under the simple trellis, wearing dark pants, dark red shirt, black leather jacket, and a smile that grew at the sight of her, he damned near took her breath away.

As best man, Henry stood next to him in a suit, beaming proudly. Regina smiled and shifted uncomfortably from her place as maid of honor.

They’d come to an understanding, again, and despite any remaining tension after Emma’s time as the Dark One, Regina was still the closest thing she had to a girlfriend here. Maybe if Elsa hadn’t left, the icy queen might be standing there instead, or if Emma had never become the Dark One, that wedge wouldn’t have come back between herself and Regina. When she’d been asked, though, Regina had seemed genuinely touched by Emma’s request, and, hey, she was here.

Everyone who’d been invited was.

She only had to walk through a few rows of chairs to reach Killian. Even though it seemed like there were too many people, she knew that, really, there weren’t. In some cases, the absences were as conspicuous as the guests; Belle was present, watching Emma from the front row next to Mary Margaret.

Gold wasn’t invited.

Killian’s turned to take her hand in his, his hook catching the sunlight before it came to rest at her waist. Emma spared another smile for David as he moved to sit on the other side of her mother, and then she finally allowed herself to focus on the man in front of her.

His smile had softened, but his eyes shone. “You look stunning, love.” His voice was just above a whisper, without a trace of his occasional flippancy.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She scanned his face, her eyes dropping only momentarily to the side of his neck before returning to focus on the vibrant life in his steady stare. She let her free hand rest on his arm.

“Are you ready to start, Emma?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, his mouth pulling up to one side, his expression almost a challenge. Her shoulders pulled back and the guests faded away. There was only the two of them, and she knew it wasn’t the question, not really, but of course, _of course_ she was ready to start their life together.

She discarded any thoughts at a flippant response, settling instead for an earnest, “Yeah.” His eyebrow lowered, his smile softening again, and he squeezed her hand. “You?”

“Aye, lass. It feels I’ve been ready for a lifetime.”

They’d decided on their vows ahead of time, a cobbling together of his thoughts and hers, and they exchanged them without an officiant, but with enough royals present to make the ceremony legal by Storybrooke’s standards.

_I will put my faith in you, and my trust, and my hope._

_I will help you weather the storm when your ship is battered._

_I will give you a hand when you need one, my heart, my life._

_I will remind you to have fun, to live._

_I will find you through fog, through rain, through portals to other worlds._

_I will protect you, carry you, bandage your hurts._

_I will call you out on your flaws, but my heart will not waver._

_I will love you, Emma Swan--_

_I will love you, Killian Jones--_

_\--and not even death will dare part us again._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written something like this, something that ignores upcoming episodes, says to hell with it, this is what I imagine. This is also my first foray into OUAT fluff. On both accounts, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
